Sammy Stevens
Sammy Stevens, first introduced in May 1, 2015, is the co-host of The Sammy and Ben Show at King Falls AM with his partner Ben Arnold. He moved to King Falls from "The Big City" to search for his missing fiancé, Jack Wright, under the pretense of coming to host the show. Formerly known as the DJ "Shotgun" Sammy. Appearance Sammy's official appearance is unknown. The only known aspect of his physical appearance is that he often wears his hair in a manbun. Fan-art of him often depicts him as Caucasian and with either blonde or dark brown hair. In canon, Ben has claimed to have seen him with a beard. Backstory Little is known about Sammy's childhood or home life besides that he had a dog in grade school named Wolfington and that he lived with at least his mother. He claims that he didn't have a very good family life and that he was a very angry teenager, struggling with his sense of self. 1090 AM Later in life, he was a radio host to multiple shows, starting in the bay area of Florida, doing a drive-time talk show on 1090 AM that covered several things, most notably sports, alongside his future fiancé, Jack Wright, and Jack's older sister, Lily Wright. The three had a playful, and on occasion snarky, banter-type relationship on air, with Jack being exasperated and often having to argue with the other two to get to say something. Lily and Sammy being more snarky, had the tendency to "gang up on everyone", as said by Jack. At some unknown point, Sammy and Jack started dating, the only one to know being Lily. Later, Sammy and Jack decided they wanted to try and become more famous as 'big city shock jocks', and left the show, moving to California. While they asked Lily to come with them, she declined and both sides became angry with each other, starting a rift between them. Shotgun Saturday Nights They went on to produce shows with Sammy as the main talent, known as DJ "Shotgun" Sammy Stevens. He appeared on various syndicated shows on the now defunct XL Satellite Radio such as the BJ and Kazoo Morning Show, Talk Back Live, and Shotgun Saturday Nights, which presumably became very popular, with Jack as his producer. The exact details of Sammy's experience as Shotgun Sammy are unknown, however, in The Empire Strikes Back, Mayor Grisham tries to slander Sammy by playing old audio clips of Shotgun Saturday Nights. The clips imply Shotgun Sammy was offensive and rude, and Sammy often expresses his dislike for his past life, or refuses to talk about it at all. Some time around December 2014 or January 2015 Jack became obsessive about King Falls and disappeared. According to Lily, it took months for Sammy to quit his job and head to King Falls, but in early 2015 Sammy got a job as a radio host on King Falls AM and moved the night of April 30th. King Falls AM Sammy arrived in King Falls on May 1st, 2015 after getting lost in Sweetser Forest because of General Abilene. He joined Ben Arnold in hosting the newly formed Sammy and Ben Show on King Falls AM from 2:00-6:00 am nightly. He didn't quite know where to start in his search, and, not trusting many nor being sure how to ask, he stayed silent about his real reason for being there. Sammy has a firm hatred for injustice even to the point of fighting and suplexing Mayor Steven Grisham in episode eighteen, causing him to have "mandatory vacation" for two weeks from the Sammy and Ben Show. As of The King Falls Chronicles: Part Two, after three years believing he wasn't trying hard enough to find Jack, and hearing Debbie say Jack's name and knowing what that implied, Sammy decided to give up on his search, heartbroken and disappointed in himself. He decided not to renew his contract with the station, and left the show. In episode seventy-one, Ben has started a notebook for saving Jack, much to Sammy's chagrin. During an argument with Lily in episode seventy-four, it is revealed that Jack and Sammy were actually engaged before his disappearance. In episode seventy-five, Sammy goes to the Devil's Doorstep, unknown to anyone else, to try to close the Gateway and prevent The Shadowmaker from entering this world. However, once there, he couldn't shut the gate and something powerful was triggered. He sees Jack inside the void beyond, and decides to try and join him in the Void, since he felt like he couldn't rescue him and had nothing left. However, the Void rejected him and Walt showed up at the Gate, telling Sammy to run, as something bad was about to happen. In The King Falls Chronicles: Part Three, it is revealed that Sammy moved into Ben's apartment, Ben eventually putting his name on the lease, since he left his old one. He, after a lot of persuasion, agrees to join Lily's podcast investigation along with Ben, Lily wanting to expose the politicians in King Falls as well as reveal the truth behind what is really causing a lot of the supernatural occurrences. In a recording of an old radio show he did with Lily and Jack, Sammy is heard talking about sports and game tickets, as well as bickering with Lily. Jack can be heard, exasperated by their arguing, and wanting to talk about his own topics, commenting that Sammy and Lily had a tendency to gang up on the listeners. Sammy, during the episode, recounts his hike to the Devil's Doorstep, how he felt, and what he saw. Relationships Ben Arnold Ben Arnold is Sammy's best friend and co-host. He's developed a strong friendship with Ben and considers him to be his brother. Sammy helped Ben get through Emily Potter's disappearance and Be considers him a rock, a source of stability when things went bad. Ben in turn has dedicated himself to helping Sammy through his depression in turn and says with absolute certainty that he will get Jack Wright back. Jack Wright Back in his days as Shotgun Sammy, Sammy's producer, Jack Wright, was Sammy's fiancé. Sammy considers Jack his home, and claims he helped Sammy achieve his dreams. After Jack developed an obsession with King Falls, it consumed him to the point where Sammy was concerned and asked Jack to get help. Jack disappeared one morning in late December 2014 or early January 2015, and this later lead Sammy to moving to King Falls in search of him. Quotes * "Jack-in-the-Box-Jesus!" * "I’m no Cronkite, or Brokaw, or Ben Arnold" * "Is it a cult? Can we just say assholes at this point?" - about the Himinists * "Ben, God damn it, no!" * "Sammy Claus is coming to town!" * "I give off more of a furry vibe." * "That’s not me, but I’ll go ahead and apologize for that too." * "What kind of friend would I be if I’m not willing to brave the singing and dancing hordes to help him out?" * "If you told me that Archie Simmons turned into man-eating wildebeest on the third Saturday of every month, I might not believe ya. But I wouldn’t want to go camping with him on the weekends either. Just cause." * "I am just here to be sassy and look pretty." Trivia *In episode 86 "Boxed In", Sammy starts wearing his engagement ring again, saying that it has been shut away for too long, and implying that Jack was the one who proposed to Sammy. *While Ben runs the official KFAM twitter account, Sammy's personal twitter account is @KingFallsSammy. This account has been dark since episode 68, and while Sammy has signed a new contract, he refuses to go back to it. In Episode 85, Sammy briefly mentioned going back to it but the profile pic and header is still dark. *In episode 81 "You're The One That I Want", Ben makes a comment that he's seen Sammy with a beard before, to which Sammy replies "Oh, I didn't know you knew me in high school." implying that Sammy likely dated at least one girl in high school as a cover. *Sammy is, so far, the only person who has supposedly actually spoken to Merv somewhat directly, as he has both corresponded with Merv over e-mail (Before he came to town, in order to get the job as a cover.) and on the phone, in order to get Merv to hire Lily at the station. *In Episode 22, Somewhere Under The Rainbow, Sammy said he gave off a "furry vibe". *He used to have a terrier named Wolfington, who liked to mount Sammy's Teddy Ruxpin stuffed bear, and ran away when Sammy was in grade school. *Sammy loves cold weather. *He used to co-host a radio show with Lily and Jack, presumably a general talk-show as he mentions sports in the recording, and Lily tells him the listeners want to hear something else. *Sammy, “ likes it a little bit rough” in reference to Lily threatening to punch him in the face (presumably referring to his sex life, though it it most likely said in jest). *After the incident at Devil's Doorstep, Sammy has been having nightmares about the Void and who 'The One' is, and tells Ben in episode 81 that he thinks it is himself. Fan Art Shotguuuuunsammeeh.png|Sass Dad Sammy by Yellowstatue tumblr_pgy2vzTtEW1xk63pao1_400.png|Sammy Stevens by moop-scoop tumblr_pfdfbzhoAV1r36d31o1_500.png|Sammy Stevens by kalgalen tumblr_pamwn1HUtu1r36d31o1_500.png|Blonde Sammy Stevens by kalgalen tumblr_pg8fi9Wxby1w0n99m_540.png|Sammy fixing his man bun by pie-and-anger Tumblr ph67iuLK5R1vm26tt 1280.jpg|Lily and Sammy stuck in the "We all miss Jack, dammit" shirt by dreamsaretrees Appearances Category:Characters